Tribonian
Overveiw The Tribonians are the only sentient species on Zenopolis Minor, and have achieved a technilogical level where advanced machinery and artificial intelligence is still far away, but they can still create large buildings made of wood or stone and create specialized tools. They are to tall, lanky, and have a pale orange complextion. Statistics Evolutionary Star System: Basil Minor System Evolutionary Planet: Zenopolis Minor Population: About 250,000 Civilization Class: Type E Social and Political structure: Various, mainly divided into small kingdoms. Most are Depositisms or Monarchies, with some theocracies. Evolutionary Analysis The Tribonians Evolved from a pseudo-aquatic species, which swam in lava, that thrived in the early, molten conditions of Zenopolis Minor. Their skin, which was much harder than it is now, protected them from the immense heat, and micro organisms were their prime food source. They were quadrapeds, and were also rather muscular. As Zenopolis Minor cooled down, it is believed that a small pack of Tribonians fell from their molten homeland and landed into a lake. As a cloud of steam erupted, these newly transformed Tribonians emerged. They were no longer the muscular beasts they had been before, as the shock of the landing had pulled all but their most essential muscles loose. The cold water also warped their spine, causing them to become bipeds. This is probably the single most influential part of their evolution. As Zenopolis Minor continued to cool, those Tribonians that still relied on the lava to survive died out, but the new Tribonians thrived in their environment. They migrated early on, but soon they found that there was nowhere that could support their new forms as the lava did for their old ancestors. Settling down, the Tribonians at first hunted what ground animals they could find, but ultimately became farmers and built civilization. Biological Analysis As stated in the evolutionary analysis, the Tribonians are bipeds. Those two legs make up about half of their stature, while their spine starts their and continues up, where it eventually splits into three. One part of their spine continues up the back of their head, where it ends between their eyes. The other two parts break off at their shoulders and end at their wrists. It should be noted that the length of a Tribonian's arms is always two-thirds the length of their legs. They do not have a neck, but their body flows right from their shoulders to their head, which begins rather thin, then bows out until the place where their spine curves around the top of their head, where it has a small curve up, but is ultimately flat. Thick hair, mostly brown, covers their head, and a thin blonde hair grows on the rest of their body. They have two eyes, which form most of how they see. However, the small blonde hairs that grow on their body come in two types, and the kind that grows on the exact areas where their spine runs act as antenae. Growing right out from where their spine ends is a diamond-shaped nose with three nostrils in a triangular pattern. The Tribonians have many types of food, being sentient, and they are omnivores, increasing their palate. They eat, for the most part, a type of soft food made from crushing the stalks of certain plants. They also consume fruits that grow on the native trees and meats, mainly from the land animals that they kill, as the killing of flying animals is very difficult. The Tribonians are trisexual, with one male gender, one female gender, and one gender that can change back and forth between the other two. Ecological Analysis The way that the newly formed water affected the Tribonians was listed previously, but many other factors have affected them, too. Their arms are very strong because of the fact that their spine runs through them, which has helped them be able to move things with great efficiency. Their legs are both long and powerful so that the Tribonians can take full advantage of the low gravity of Zenopolis Minor. Their pale orange complexion helps them stand out on most of the environments, so to warn most other creatures to stay away (on Zenopolis Minor, the Tribonians are one of the largest species). Sociological Analysis The fact that the Tribonians are very diverse and isolated has caused many different philosophies, mindsets, etc. to be formed. These will be looked at later, but the basics can be studied here. The Tribonians are a generally social race, at least to those in their packs. To those not in their pack, they are a bit judgemental. As they became more intelligent, those packs began to form villages and became mini-nations, but the essential distrusting mindset remained toward outsiders. Within the mini-nations, smaller groups form of close friends, which eventually grew into almost packs within nations. These "packs" cause the society of most cities to form in an equal caste system. Despite the redundancy of the name, it is quite true. Tribonians are separated into groups within their society, but usually only one group is given any special prestige, that being the one that the leader or leaders of the city belong to. Civilization Analysis The Tribonians are sentient, and therefore have civilization. Due to the impassible nature of much of Zenopolis Minor, small villages grew into cities in total isolation. However, recently there has been the beginning of a small culture exchange, leaving us the ability to classify Tribonian City-states into five categories: The Anion cities, known for their order and logic The Mulask cities, known for their superstitious and mystic agenda The Venton cities, who are very defensive and protective, creating massive fortifications The Rilok cities, a generally nomadic group And the Tezin cities, which are greatly influenced by the birds and sky It should be noted that although every city-state on Zenopolis Minor is classified under one of these categories, it in no way defines exactly how that city's culture works. To better classify and understand the complex cultures of Zenopolis Minor, a list of 15 attributes of Tribonian culture has been compiled. It is generally understood that is a culture doesn't possess a trait, it instead possesses the opposite. For example, If a culture does not have the #3 trait, then it is assumed to advocate war. 1. The culture believes in a supreme deity(s) 2. The culture pursues knowledge 3. The culture advocates peace 4. The culture attempts to logically solve problems 5. The culture wants to create great things 6. The culture has a strong mystitism 7. The culture is nomadic 8. The culture pursues beauty 9. The culture tries to obtain riches 10. The culture zealously follows their religion 11. The culture tries to remain in harmony with nature 12. The culture is influenced by the sky and all related to it 13. The culture is influenced by the sea and all related to it 14. The culture refuses to eat meat 15. The culture seeks to meet other Tribonians To truly understand the culture of a Tribonian city-state, one must find what category it belongs to, and then cross-referencing it with what traits it is listed to have. Even still, the hundreds of city-states remain a daunting task to try and understand, as things like music and philosophy aren't mentioned here. As you can see above, religion is a major factor in Tribonian culture. Almost as diverse as the city-states themselves are their religions. Here are a couple of widespread Tribonian religions. Vaoism Vaoists believe that the stars and planets create a cosmic, life-giving energy, and to gain true salvation these energies must be tapped. Vaoism is strongly related to culture trait #12 Caerohism Caerohists hold the belief that every living thing is inhabited by a spirit, and it is those spirits that reincarnate Tribonians after they die. Many believe that, although eating meat and killing are fine, those spirits might come back to haunt you. There is a sect of this religion called the Anti-Caerohists, who also believe in the fact that spirits inhabit all living thing, but they think that those spirits are evil and must be battled and destroyed. Unism Unists believe in a single supreme deity, and that deity must be served. Violence is very common in this religion, mostly against other religions. Leetism Leetists worship five chief gods, each controlling a specific element: Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and Life. Grenism Grenism is the belief that a real prophet, Gren, was actually a deity in disguise, and many try to replicate his life in their own. These are only five major religions on Zenopolis Minor, but many others exist, including many offshoots of the above religions. City-states The city-states of Zenopolis Minor are, by far, the most defining part of their civilization. Just like the diverse cultures and religions, there are very many city-states, each just as different as the last. Five of the most iconic city-states will be listed below. Teaehr Vonspho Zoong Delphunia Fedu The Avels of Ger Category:Basil Minor System Category:Sentient species